


Moving In

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Ren growled into the kiss, nipping Yuuki’s lip and squeezing his ass. “What's gotten into you?”Yuuki hummed, tracing Ren’s lips with his tongue. “You. Us. Out on our own,” he murmured, punctuating each word with a light kiss. “Feels like it's the beginning of something new.”





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even to the third fucking Palace and I'm already writing this shit... orz

Yuuki heaved a sigh as he carried in the last of the boxes, setting it on the floor and wiping sweat from his forehead. He took the bottle of tepid water Ren offered him, downing it in two breaths and promptly collapsing to the sofa. “I can't believe we did it.”

Ren snorted quietly, sitting next to him. “How many times are you going to say that?”

Yuuki grinned, reaching for Ren’s hand. “Until I believe it.” He pulled Ren’s fingers to his lips, kissing the knuckles he'd kissed countless times over the past four years. The fact they'd made it through the mess of junior high and came back to each other, following through with the throwaway plan to move in with each other when they went to college, would never cease to amaze him.

“So never?”

He bit Ren’s knuckle with a glare for the smartass remark, before crawling into his boyfriend's lap. “Mmm, you know, we should properly celebrate moving in together,” he purred, rocking his hips into Ren’s.

Ren tipped his head back, raising an eyebrow. “Are we done moving in? I didn't think we'd be living out of boxes.”

Yuuki huffed. “We can unpack later. I'll be more energized after,” he said with a wiggle of his brows.

“Since when have you ever done anything but pass out after sex?” Ren asked, catching Yuuki’s wrists with a laugh.

“Hey! I don't _pass out._ I take a nap,” he replied, indignant.

“Three hours isn't a nap. It's sleep.” Ren pushed Yuuki off his lap, toppling him to the sofa before climbing over him. “But if you insist,” he added, his voice dropping to a purr.

Yuuki grinned, burying a hand in Ren’s hair and pushing up on his other, dragging Ren closer for a kiss. He moaned into it, the arousal he'd fought all day at the thought of finally having their own place surging through him. “Ren,” he murmured, dropping back onto the couch in favor of tugging Ren’s shirt off.

He licked his lips at the sight of all that pale, toned flesh, dragging his nails down Ren’s chest and leaving faint red trails behind.

Ren hissed, capturing Yuuki’s wrists again. “Lube’s in the bedroom somewhere.”

Yuuki pouted as Ren climbed off him, following the tug on his wrist. He knew he should have kept some lube in his pocket, but it didn't matter if they did it on the couch or in their new bed. He intended to christen every room on sheer principle now that they didn't have to be quiet, or worry about being caught.

He grinned at the novelty of it all, slipping his hand into Ren’s and tugging him around, pinning him to the wall outside the bedroom. They'd both gained a few inches of height over the years, but he'd come out half an inch taller in the end, and having to tilt his head _slightly down_ never failed to give him a little thrill. Except when Ren wore the damn boots he'd found, the ones with the three inch heels. Then it was like being in junior high all over again, though he couldn't say he ever felt the need to complain.

Ren growled into the kiss, nipping Yuuki’s lip and squeezing his ass. “What's gotten into you?”

Yuuki hummed, tracing Ren’s lips with his tongue. “You. Us. Out on our own,” he murmured, punctuating each word with a light kiss. “Feels like it's the beginning of something new.”

Ren smiled. “You can be such a sap.” He ran his fingers through Yuuki’s hair, giving a light tug before continuing into the bedroom.

Yuuki stripped the rest of his clothes off as he followed, leaving a trail of clothes between the unopened boxes, before hopping onto the bed. It was the one luxury they'd agreed to splurge on, both of them wanting something more than a shared futon.

It was a Western-style bed, complete with a headboard that had plenty of spots to tie someone's limbs to. Ren had put it together while Yuuki was carrying in the last half of their boxes.

He grinned as he stretched out, glad Ren had even found the sheets and pillows so they could put it to use right away. He lightly rubbed his stomach as he watched Ren dig through a couple boxes, finally lifting the lube in triumph.

Ren turned, pausing as he took in the sight of Yuuki sprawled naked on the bed. A smirk touched his lips as he lifted his other hand, showing the black blindfold hanging from his fingers.

Yuuki moaned, warmth spreading through him as he bit his lip and nodded. He caught the lube tossed to him and set it beside him, shivering as Ren’s fingers caressed his ankle, stroking his skin and slowly moving higher, along his calf and thigh, over his hip, a tease of nails on his stomach and chest, before resting lightly on his throat. He swallowed against the barely there pressure, relaxing into the bed.

Ren smiled, stroking his thumb against Yuuki’s jaw. “Good boy,” he whispered, dragging the silky material of the blindfold over Yuuki’s chest before securing it around his eyes.

He shuddered at the praise and sucked in a breath as his vision vanished, grasping Ren’s fingers when they settled against his own. He licked his lips as his other hand gripped the sheets, focusing on taking slow breaths and Ren’s soft praises until the mild panic passed.

Ren didn't speak, though his fingers remained in constant contact with Yuuki’s hand or wrist. Even when he heard the whisper of cloth as Ren undressed, his touch and warmth remained.

Yuuki was used to this, the way Ren liked to just look. He could practically feel Ren’s gaze as it traveled over him, in the faint tingling that lingered on his face and lips, ghosted over his collarbone, growing stronger around one nipple and then the other. The tingles caressed his chest and stomach, following the same path Ren’s nails had, before settling on his groin. He squirmed as his arousal grew and filled as the tingles intensified, covering every inch of him.

Ren hummed, sliding his hand up Yuuki’s arm, pressing into his shoulder as he leaned down and licked into Yuuki’s mouth. “Hands and knees,” he growled, the sound of it going straight to Yuuki’s dick.

With a moan, he rolled to his stomach, crossing his arms and lowering his forehead to them. He spread his knees and lifted his hips, a flush suffusing his body as the bed dipped and Ren settled behind him. “Ren,” he moaned, gasping as hands settled on his ass and spread him, followed by a hot tongue pushing in.

He arched with a shout, rocking back and mewling when it disappeared, only to push back in with more force. “Aa-aah!” He shuddered when Ren pulled back enough to bite his ass before resuming his tongue-fucking. “Oh-oh gods... oh _fuck_!”

Yuuki reached for his dick, needing the friction, and whimpered when Ren caught his wrist before he could touch himself, forcing his arm behind his back. “Please...”

Ren moved his lips up, pressing open-mouth kisses to Yuuki’s lower back and up his spine. “Be a good boy and breathe.”

He whimpered again and squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, sucking in a few stuttering breaths. He heard the snap of the lube bottle and held his breath in anticipation, letting it out in a rush when Ren squeezed his wrist with a _tsk_. He bit his lip against an apology, wiggling his ass as enticingly as he could.

Ren snorted, smacking his ass before rubbing slicked fingers against his entrance. “This what you want?”

“ _Yes_!” Yuuki pushed back with a moan. His breath stuttered again when Ren pushed two fingers in, his free hand gripping his pillow hard enough his knuckles turned white. “So good. So good to me. Please, more.” The words tumbled from his lips without thought, hardly aware he was even speaking, only wanting, _needing_ , Ren to touch him, take him, claim him.

Ren cursed behind him and excitement sparked up Yuuki's spine, familiar enough with Ren’s reactions to know that meant he'd reached the end of his teasing.

The fingers vanished, only to be replaced by something larger a moment later. He arched with a hiss as Ren pushed into him, whimpering through the burn of the stretch. He dropped his face to the pillow when Ren stilled, fully buried inside him, panting as he willed his body to adjust.

Ren’s hand stroking his hip helped, and when it dropped lower, giving a quick, tight stroke to his dick, he thrust into the touch with a desperate moan.

His moan turned to a whine when Ren pulled his hand away, using it to tug Yuuki's other arm behind his back. The lack of support forced him to his chest and he pushed forward to rest it on the pillow, his legs slipping further apart for balance.

“Good boy,” Ren purred, squeezing Yuuki's wrists as he thrust forward.

“Aaahh!” Yuuki lifted his head as he tried to push back to meet Ren’s thrusts, but he was completely at Ren’s mercy. The best he could do was squeeze around Ren with every thrust, trying to urge him faster, deeper. He flexed his wrists, trying to pull free, though it was useless. Ren’s fingers tightly gripped each wrist, his arms crossed over each other.

The bed creaked as Ren moved faster, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room, interspersed with Yuuki's shouts and Ren’s quieter moans. His neglected arousal hung hot and heavy between his legs, Ren’s every thrust causing it to hit his stomach, smearing precum.

The pleasure and frustration grew, until he couldn't take it anymore. “Ren, please!”

Ren slowed his thrusts, until he pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace.

Yuuki whimpered as he felt every inch of Ren sliding back into him, sobbing into the sheets. “Pleasepleaseplease _please_...”

Ren shifted, leaning over Yuuki and giving a quick thrust, drawing a strangled groan out of him.

He went still when he felt Ren’s breath on his cheek, tilting his head and parting his lips in open invitation. He moaned as Ren took it despite the awkward angle, thrusting his tongue in to claim Yuuki’s mouth in a too-brief kiss.

“Tell me what you want, Yuuki,” Ren purred, nibbling along Yuuki’s jaw to his ear.

Yuuki shivered, squirming beneath Ren to try and make him move again before slumping in defeat. He licked his lips, flexing his wrists as he tried to form coherent thoughts. “You... Your hand on me, making me come,” he breathed, cheeks burning.

Ren smiled against Yuuki’s ear, nipping it as he shifted his hold to keep Yuuki’s arms in place with one hand, moving the other to his dick. He hummed as he curled his fingers around the hot flesh and began stroking. “Like this?”

Yuuki bucked beneath him, pushing into Ren’s hand with a sob of pleasure. “Oh gods,” he moaned, voice strangled as his hips tried to thrust into the fingers and grind back onto Ren’s dick at the same time. “Please fuck me!” He slumped forward again, tilting his head and arching his neck in invitation, knowing how much Ren enjoyed biting him. Marking him. They both did. He’d even grown to love the lingering aches in the bruises, once he was able to associate them with passion and Ren and... love.

He yelped as Ren’s teeth scraped his shoulder, and then his neck, before sinking into the flesh with a rumbled growl. Yes, yes, yes, _yes._ He screamed as Ren slammed into him, and then his arms were free as Ren buried his hand in Yuuki’s hair, tugging his head for a better angle as he bit again. He always wondered in those moments if Ren had been a vampire or something in his past life, but the thoughts were fleeting as he gripped the edge of the bed for leverage and pushed back into Ren’s thrusts.

It didn’t take long after that for orgasm to sweep over him and he screamed again, voice hoarse, as he came hard and fast, hips stuttering as he gasped for air.

Ren wasn’t far behind him, grunting into his shoulder as he gave a final thrust and came inside him.

They collapsed to the bed, Ren a heavy weight against Yuuki’s back, but he didn’t mind, blindly seeking out Ren’s hand with his own and tangling their fingers together. “Mmmm,” he moaned, sighing as Ren covered his likely bruised neck and shoulder with light kisses. “Love you,” he slurred, smiling as Ren squeezed his fingers.

They needed a shower, but he was far too exhausted to move right then.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Ren murmured, finally shifting enough to pull out. He stretched out beside Yuuki and tugged the blindfold off.

Yuuki pouted without opening his eyes, grumbling as Ren maneuvered his limbs so they were tangled around each other. “Tired,” he murmured, yawning as he slumped into Ren’s chest, nuzzling at his neck. “Just wanted a lazy fuck ‘n you went all domineering.”

Ren chuckled, fingers stroking through Yuuki’s hair. “That was your fault. You know I like it when you initiate.”

He snorted, finally cracking his eyes open to squint at Ren. “So if I want a heavy makeout session and slow fuck, I have to wait for you to start it?”

Ren hummed, tilting his head as his fingers traced one of the spots he’d bitten. “Or just ask me to kiss you.”

Yuuki grinned, tightening his arms around Ren. “Then kiss me.”


End file.
